In a fluid pressure cylinder that drives a boom of a working machine, a working fluid pipe is fixed to a side face of a cylinder tube, for example. To prevent the pipe from vibrating, prevent looseness in a pipe connecting portion, and increase the compactness of a disposal space including the cylinder tube, the pipe is preferably disposed in close contact with the cylinder tube.
JP2008-057606A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2008, proposes a fixing structure for fixing this type of pipe to a cylinder tube.
The pipe fixing structure proposed in the prior art includes a pair of bands fastened to the cylinder tube, and a sheet metal bracket welded to one of the bands. A block-shaped clamp is fixed to the bracket by a bolt and a nut. The pipe is sandwiched between the clamp and the bracket.